1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge and, especially, to a hinge mounted between a cover and a base of an electronic device to allow pivoting.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Electronic devices are widely used in modern life, such as notebook computers, mobile phones and the like. For example, a notebook computer has a cover and a base mounted pivotally to each other by a conventional hinge. To position the cover at a predetermined pivoting angle, the conventional hinge has multiple positioning washers cooperating with each other. Therefore, the cover is held at a predetermined pivoting angle via the positioning washers. However, the positioning washers increase the volume and the cost of the conventional hinge. As the electronic device is miniaturized or has extra functions added, more inside space is required to house electrical components so less room is available for the hinge. Thus, the conventional hinge with positioning washers requires further miniaturization.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.